youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Adam
| real name = Teth-Adam | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Black | affiliation = Injustice League | powers = * Flight * Super strength * Invulnerability * Super speed | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 114 | voice = }} Black Adam is a supervillain with supernatural powers and a member of the Injustice League. Physical appearance Black Adam is a muscular black-eyed powerhouse with short black hair slicked back. He also has pointed ears. He wears a skintight black uniform with yellow boots, a sash and a golden lightning bolt insignia on his chest. History Early life and was a hero to some at one time or another. 2010 Black Adam stood guard outside the Injustice League's headquarters with Count Vertigo after the latter noticed intruders. In the fight with the Team, he knocked Kid Flash into a tree, breaking his arm. He surrendered when the Justice League arrived, and was taken to Belle Reve. 2015 After being acquired by Kylstar as an asset, Black Adam was stored in a crystalline prison cell with all captured heroes and villains. After the captured heroes escaped, they contemplated liberating the villains, but decided not to and went to find their captor first. The Justice League, Superboy, Miss Martian's valiant effort against Kylstar convinced him to treat his sentient weapons better. All captives, including Black Adam, were released, and Orb-One explained Kylstar's motives. He was a freedom fighter who was on a mission to stop slavers who destroyed his homeworld. As a sign of his good intentions, he offered to return captives unwilling to help with his fight back to their homeworlds. Those willing to stay were promised good treatment and glorious battle. Black Adam was intrigued with the offer, and decided to stay. After the others have been teleported away, Kylstar explained to those who remained that the slavers were too powerful, and the best way to defeat them was to take over the galaxy first. Powers and abilities * Flight: When Count Vertigo and he were ambushing the Team he flew at an incredible speed to reach them. * Super strength: When he attacked the Bio-Ship, waves of force emanated from where he hit, and he was also able to tear it open. When he was battling the young heroes, he was able to easily throw the Team around. He was capable of knocking out Superboy with a single hit. He later hit Kid Flash so hard he broke his arm. * Super speed: When he and Count Vertigo attacked the Team he flew at remarkable speeds. He also hit Superboy so quickly he didn't know who hit him. * Invulnerability: He was unharmed when Superboy hit him hard enough to throw him a kilometer away. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Black Adam is an anti-Captain Marvel (in fact, his predecessor). He draws his powers from the Egyptian pantheon of deities the same way Captain Marvel draws his from Greco-Roman deities and biblical characters. * This is his fourth animated appearance. He first appeared in Filmation's Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!, then in Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Injustice League